En Amour
by ZeldaDragon
Summary: Nothing ever works out the way you expect it to. Sometimes, though, that's a good thing... "Can't sleep?" A Trinity and Neo one-shot.


****

And yet another short story to add to my quickly growing collection. This one actually turned out to be much more serious than I was going for, which is saying something…I usually love the whole dramatic angst thing, as I'm sure my more constant readers can tell you. =P

The inspiration for my twenty-second story came about one night when I couldn't fall asleep. It was hot and humid and my sheets were already covered in sweat…most unpleasant. So instead of using meditation to put me to sleep, I got up and wrote this.

I'm not sure where this should be placed on the timeline, so it's up to you. Now let's see if I can get more than two reviews for this one…

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Except my Trinity boots.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

If the rooms on the Neb were small, the beds were much smaller. Especially if two people were trying to fit comfortably on one thin mattress. Sure, they'd been sleeping together for a while now, but every now and then one of them just couldn't get relaxed in one place.

Trinity laid on her back, staring at the dark metal ceiling. She was tired, _overly _tired, but no matter what she tried, sleep would not come. She listened almost jealously as Neo snored softly beside her. Swallowing back a sigh, she turned onto the side without the bruise and let her eyes flutter closed. Her back was to her lover now, but she could still hear the snoring.

This position stayed for a total of two minutes before the muscles in her lower back protested. Her eyes snapped open, dark brows furrowing in annoyance. Trinity rolled to her back again, feeling the muscles there relax slightly. But this was no good. She always woke up sore when she slept on her back because of the bad mattress. She glanced at Neo, who was on his side facing her, before flipping to lay on her stomach and pulling one of the two flat pillows beneath her chin. A little better.

But no. She was too close to the edge of the bed. One good jerk from a dream and she'd be on the cold floor. The woman turned to her back once more and considered her options. She just needed to get comfortable, then she'd surely fall into the sleep she so desperately wanted. She turned her head and looked at the man beside her. He'd fallen asleep a while ago, leaving her to fend for herself. She could always wake him up, ask him to rub her back or something, but after looking at his serene face she decided against it. He needed sleep more than she did.

Trinity took a deep breath and let it quietly hiss out between her teeth. She sat up slowly and glanced around the tiny room. Her tiny room. _Their _tiny room. There were few personal items on the shelves, save random toiletries and a tattered book. Nothing of real interest. Feeling a headache coming on, she reached up and rubbed her temples in an attempt to stave off the throbbing. After a moment of contemplation, the woman slid from the bed and left the small cabin.

The corridors were empty, the only person awake other than herself was Link, on duty for the next hour or so. Her feet led the way, eventually bringing her to the mess hall. Filling one of the tin cups with water, Trinity took a seat at the table. She had no idea what was wrong with her. Just four hours ago, she'd been falling asleep on her feet while trying to fix some rusting pipes in the engine room and now she couldn't seem to be able to find the path of dreams that she had been so close to walking.

She stared blankly at her reflection on the water. It was times like this when she missed Switch so badly it hurt. Whenever one of them hadn't been able to sleep, they'd come to the mess hall. Sometimes the other would come as well, having adjusted to a similar sleep schedule and waking around the same time. They would talk and laugh, wiling away the early hours of the morning by dropping the stresses and worries usually hanging over their minds.

__

"Can't sleep?" Switch pushed the door to the mess hall fully open.

Trinity glanced up from her cup of water, a smile tugging at her lips. She shook her head and looked back down. "It's cold,"

"So I've noticed," The younger woman sat across from her superior.

"Well you_," the second-in-command fixed her friend with a pointed stare, "happen to be sharing a bed with someone. I'd say you've been more warm than cold recently,"_

Switch blushed, the color harsh against her pale skin. "You just wait. When you fall in love, I'll be the one making fun."

Trinity chuckled. "I doubt that will be happening any time soon. Don't think I haven't heard the rumors around Zion about me. Am I really so bad to be called some of those names?"

"I don't know," The other woman shrugged. "You can _be pretty mean sometimes, you know,"_

"Really?" the lieutenant asked almost sarcastically .

Switch tilted her head. "You scare people. You're one dangerous enemy,"

Trinity snorted and took a sip of her water.

"You just need to find someone who will melt that heart of yours," She grasped her friend's hand. "Someone who will love you."

"And someone who will save the world,"

The door opened again. When the two turned to see who it was, the dark-haired woman's elbow collided with the tin…

…spilling water across the table and onto the floor.

"Damn," She stood quickly and grabbed a scrap of cloth from beside the sink. Dropping to her knees, she began wiping up the mess she had made from the grated metal tiling.

"Can't sleep?"

Trinity jumped, dropping the rag into the puddle, and looked up at the door half expecting to see the woman she had just been thinking of. But no. It was Neo.

"You're crying," Neo was at his lover's side in an instant. He kneeled beside her and ran his fingers across her cheek, brushing away the tears she had no idea that she had shed. "What's wrong?"

"I…I spilled my -" Much to her surprise, the words caught in her throat. "I love you,"

Neo raised his eyebrows, scooting closer. "Is that why you're upset?"

"No, of course not," Trinity shook her head and averted her eyes to the mess still on the floor. "I - I was just thinking,"

"Trinity," He put his hand on the side of her face, directing her gaze back to his. "Talk to me,"

She took a deep breath. "I miss her,"

"Who?"

"Switch," The woman smiled weakly. "She was my best - and probably only - friend. It's hard to believe that she's actually gone…" She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got caught up in my memories."

"It's okay," Neo stroked her cheek, letting his fingers drift down her neck.

Trinity covered his hand with her own. "I love you,"

"I think you said that already," He grinned slightly.

She smirked in return, leaning a bit closer. "Can I say it again?"

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," His eyes dropped to her lips, watching as they formed the words for the third time.

"I love you, Neo," Trinity mumbled, her slender fingers tracing lines across his chest. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked, closing the small distance between their faces and pressing her lips to his for a moment before pulling away and continuing her question. "Would you rub my back to help me fall asleep?"

"Of course," Neo regarded her thoughtfully as he nodded. "You could have woken me earlier,"

Trinity sighed, a small grin gracing her lips. "I didn't want to bother you; you looked so peaceful."

"Come on, then," He took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you to sleep,"

"Now?" She eyed him playfully, stepping close enough to lean against him.

"Unless you had something else in mind," He wrapped his arms around her well-defined waist, holding her close and feeling her pressed up against him through the warmth everywhere their bodies touched. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Maybe," Trinity reached one of her hands behind his head, pulling him down to meet her for a kiss - which was interrupted by a large yawn.

Neo laughed softly and turned his face into her soft, dark hair. "Maybe not,"

The woman chuckled and closed her fingers around his short hair, leaning her head against his. "Sorry,"

"You're just tired…as you have every right to be," He kissed her neck before releasing his grip on her waist and taking her hand again. "Let's go lay down. We still have a few hours, so let's make the best of them. We can clean the water up later,"

"Sounds good to me," She stepped back and gestured toward the door. "Lead the way,"

Neo glanced toward the door before looking back at his lover. "Actually," He put an arm around her back and pulled her toward him once more. "I have another idea," He bent slightly and slid his other arm behind the backs of her knees, lifting her into his arms as he stood.

"Oh," Trinity raised her eyebrows, eyeing him through her thick lashes. She put up no fight, though. Instead she leaned her head against his shoulder, letting her hands clasp behind his neck. "I love you,"

The man smiled happily and left the mess hall, slowly winding his way through the corridors to keep the lieutenant's feet from hitting anything. By the time they had reached their shared room, Trinity had already fallen asleep in his arms. Luckily the door had been left ajar, making it easy to enter. He used his foot to close it again. Trying not to wake her, he gently lowered her to the bed and climbed in behind her.

Trinity stirred slightly, her eyes opening just a bit. "Rub my back," she mumbled, her eyes drifting closed again.

Neo watched her for a moment before pushing up her shirt up and running a hand along her smooth back. Her lips subconsciously turned upwards as he let his fingers tenderly trace imaginary patterns over the beautiful pale skin. He could do this all night, just lay here with his hands against her warm body and watch her sleep. She was so gorgeous, so kind and caring and loving…so much different than how she first came across to anyone else. And she was his. This beautiful woman was his. It was hard to believe.

He removed his hand, only to let it snake around her waist and pull her into his chest. "Trinity," he whispered into her ear as he rested his face against her shoulder from behind, "I love you."


End file.
